


Cause Tomorrow We'll Be Owning the World

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Dani was worried. They had built a life in Minnesota and Jared had just signed the extension. She knew they were shopping defence, but she was praying it wasn’t him. As she thumbed open Twitter, she caught an update from TheScore.“Tyler”





	Cause Tomorrow We'll Be Owning the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).



> For mistresscurvy  
> Reading your letter, I was reminded of how great that article from the Athletic was and just had to go with the three of them. I know you said you liked some kink and all I could think about was a pegging fic, so that's what I went with. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ♥

Dani snuggled up to Jared happy to spend the evening with her favorite man. The offseason was long and training was leaving him tired most nights.

“So our anniversary is soon, do you know what you want?” Jared looked up from her lap, smiling.

Dani stroked his hair, remembering when he kept it long. They were much younger then and had Tyler in their lives. Dani missed playing with both Jared and Tyler. Not that she didn’t love her husband, the other man in their life was always a nice change on play nights.

She pursed her lips and stroked her face, pretending that she had a beard.

“I’m not sure yet. When you see Tyler again, ask if he’s coming to dinner before the season starts? Please.”

She felt her husband nod his head in her lap. Her thoughts about the other man settled and she focused on Jared’s hair more and tugged on it slightly. He arched his back and lifted up to pull her down into a deep kiss. As much as she wanted to play, she was going to have to wait until a break in the offseason training. She might even toy with the idea of asking if Tyler could play again. She was having ideas and needed both of them for them.

Dani broke the kiss first and stretched her arms out behind her. She started to yawn and Jared followed in kind.

“I’m going to head to bed. Ty and I are going to work out early tomorrow.” Jared started to sit up and she reached out for him, pulling him in for one last hug before he headed off to bed.

Once he was situated in bed, Dani finished cleaning up the kitchen and put some toys away that had gotten scattered across the hallway. She opened the door to the shared bedroom tentatively, trying to not wake Jared up with the light from the hallway. She succeeded and slipped into her pajamas in the adjoining bathroom. She switched off the bathroom light and climbed into bed, snuggling up behind her husband, her thoughts from earlier still dancing through her head as she drifted off to sleep.

***

Jared was gone before she got up, but he had left her a note on the coffee pot, wishing her a good day. She felt blessed to have him even after all these years. As she sat down to a cup of coffee, her phone started to go crazy with texts from friends. She picked up and silenced the ringer quickly before looking at the first message.

_> Check twitter. The Wild made a trade._

Dani was worried. They had built a life in Minnesota and Jared had just signed the extension. She knew they were shopping defence, but she was praying it wasn’t him. As she thumbed open Twitter, she caught an update from TheScore.

“Tyler”

The name escaped her mouth as the unthinkable had just happened. She dropped her phone on the countertop, hearing it clink a little. Fate was bringing him back into their lives full time. It was as if an invisible weight was lifted and things were going to be better. Tyler was finally back home with them, just like when they were younger.

She reached out and grabbed her phone, checking it over quickly for any damage. Seeing none, she thumbed it open again and sent Jared a text. She knew they were training together so she congratulated Tyler and welcomed him home. She made sure to add a reminder about inviting him to dinner, especially now that they're back together on a team.

She heard her phone vibrate against the table and saw the response was from Tyler.

>I’m happy to be home. I’ll come by tomorrow night for dinner. I can’t stay with you guys though, but I can be there for a night or two here and there ;)

Dani didn’t want to look too hard into the wink, but she hoped that was why Tyler texted her directly. As she was getting lost in her thoughts, she could feel herself getting wet at her ideas. She quickly finished breakfast and sent the kids off to family for a visit. Once she was alone, she went to the bedroom and shut the door. She rummaged through the closet until she found the bin with all the toys in it. She reached in and found the butterfly vibrator she was looking for. She shucked off her pants and undies quickly, pulled the vibe up and fastened it. She put her pants and undies back on and turned on the vibe. She went about her day with it attached, stopping when she would climax.

She heard the front door open and Jared coming home. She quickly hustled to the bathroom and turned the vibe off. While in the bathroom, she took it off and cleaned it quickly. She tossed it under the sink and washed her hands. She made sure the flush the toilet to make it believable. As she stepped out, she ran into Jared. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss quickly on her lips.

“Ty is coming over for dinner tonight, what do you need help with?”

Shit. Dani forgot to start dinner, so she had to scramble quickly.

“Could you go buy some steaks for us? I forgot to pull something out.”

Steak and potatoes were always a safe bet and it was nice out so they could grill. She knew she had the things for a salad kicking around, so she figured she could toss one together. She started to peruse the fridge and pulled out some lettuce, kale, and spinach. She grabbed the oil, vinegar, and some sunflower seeds from the cupboard and started to chop the greens up. As she was doing that, she heard the front door open.

“Oh, you’re back from the store already. Thanks hun!”

She didn’t get a response, but felt a pair of hands reach around her waist. She felt a kiss on the cheek and turned her head.

“Ty! I thought you were Jared.” She quickly gave him a kiss back, happy that he was there.

As she was turning back to the salad, she told Tyler to grab some tomatoes from the fridge to start cutting up. She heard Jared come home and turned back to the counter as he was setting the steaks down.

“Look who showed up early.” Dani beamed at the two of them, who were snuggling on on the bar stools at the breakfast bar. She loved her boys, even if they weren’t together much anymore. Summers were always cherished and brought the best memories.

She was glad to see them cuddling because it would make her next question easier to handle.

“So, would you boys be down for some playtime tonight? Maybe after dinner?” Dani beamed at them. Tyler’s eyes got wide and his grin matched. Jared smiled, a little too knowingly.

“We were going to ask you. We missed the playtimes and we’re taking a couple of days off training.” Jared reached out to grab Dani’s hand. He clasped it and squeezed gently.

“Let’s get these steaks on the grill. None of this pan frying bullshit.”

Tyler laughed at that and grabbed the steaks and went outside on the deck with Jared. Dani finished up the salad and potatoes while the boys made the steaks. She knew they’d rather use the grill over doing things inside, and she got it. It was a nice day out anyway.

She made a quick call to her in-laws, asking if the kids could stay over. She got the confirmation that it was ok and went downstairs to let the dog out into the yard.

When she came back upstairs, the boys had the steaks on a plate ready to eat. They ate quickly and she cleaned up after them, pushing them towards the bedroom to get ready.

When she was done, she made sure to grab some of her black gloves so she could prep the boys for what was yet to come.  
When she got in the room, she saw the two making out. She let them continue that while she got her harness out of the closet. It was leather, with a purple dildo that went inside of her. It wasn’t particularly long, but the movement would be enough for her.

She slid the o-ring over her black 8 inch dildo, smirking while the boys got wide eyed at it. She was planning on using it just on Tyler. She figured would let Ty fuck Jared since it’s been awhile since they did that.

She tossed a pair of the gloves at Tyler along with the bottle of lube.

“Prep him while I get you ready for this.”

There was that bright smile from Tyler again. He got to work quickly opening up Jared, scissoring his two fingers, making him squirm. Dani flipped open the cap of the lube and drizzled some on her fingers. She worked one finger into Tyler slowly, angling towards his prostate, which had him shivering already. She pushed the second finger in and crooked them. She looked up and saw that Ty already had three fingers in Jared, so she sped up the pace. Dani drizzled more lube on her fingers and made sure Tyler was slick and ready to go.

She took the gloves off and motioned for Tyler to do the same. She rolled a condom down on the dildo on her harness, taking care to get it on properly. She then sat on the end of the bed and patted her legs.

“Climb up on me Ty. I want him to ride you while you ride me.” This was a new thing for everyone, but she had seen it before in a porn, so she wanted to try it out.

Tyler climbed up on her and sank down to base of the toy. He arched his back and resisted temptation to start moving. Jared climbed on him and then tumbled off.

Well, this wasn’t going to work.

“I have an idea. Jared, lay down and let him get you from behind.” Dani figured this position would work better.

Jared got into position on his hands and knees and Tyler positioned himself behind him. Once he was inside and letting Jared adjust to the size, Dani slid into him. She started to move slowly, fucking into him at a slow grind. As she moved, Tyler moved into Jared and the noises she heard from her husband were delightful. She picked up the pace, getting into her rhythm. As her hips smacked Tyler’s ass repeatedly, she could feel him clench down on the toy. Tyler shifted his hips some and started to move faster. As he moved into Jared, he’d fuck himself back and forth on her. Eventually, Dani stopped moving and just let Tyler fuck himself between the two of them.

She heard Jared’s breath hitch as Tyler hit his prostate.

“Ty, give him a hand.”

Tyler reached down and wrapped his hand around Jared and stroked him quickly. It took about three strokes before Jared was coming all over the bed sheets. Tyler followed shortly after, collapsing spent on the bed, spooning Jared. Dani slid out of the harness and curled up next to them.

After a moment she gathered her thoughts she realized they would need to shower and strip the bed.

“You two take the shower first. I’ll deal with this mess” She patted their asses and scooted them towards the bathroom.

She heard the boys sharing the shower and quickly yanked the bedsheet off, tossing it in the hamper. She’d deal with it later.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and the boys walked over and gave her a kiss each.

“We need to do that more often” Jared grinned and flopped back on the bed.

“Well, I hear that you guys have a nice place in Minnesota. Guess I’ll get a chance to see it more now”

Tyler smirked, happy to be back in their lives full time.

Dani just smiled at her happy boys and let them snuggle before she’d push them out to fix the bed. For now, happy memories to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed, as well as some feedback.   
> Title is from One Night by The Struts  
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
